Darkness And Nightmare
by DarkHelm145
Summary: Ryuto Rishihara isn't your average shinobi. His abilities come from an ancient clan, older than the Sage of Six Paths. Now he's the last of his kin. Because of this he lives in a world of darkness surrounded by those who are similar to him. But what happens when he meets someone that can pull him out of darkness, how will his life change because of it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here starts a new story. It's one that I've wanted to write since I've started writing on this website. I hope you enjoy it as much as I have wanted to write it. Remember, I do NOT own Naruto or Pokemon, I only own my character.**

Darkness and Nightmare

Chapter 1

Ryuto Rishihara

A woman ran through a town clutching something close to her chest. She breathed heavily as she ran, with her long white hair moving around wildly. She then entered a house with the name _Rishihara_ etched into the door. She slammed the door open startling a man inside. The man looked at the woman with a confused expression, but the woman looked up at him and her eyes radiated distress. The man shot up from his seat want got closer to the woman.

"He's here and He's after me." the woman said. "I'll stall him, what are you going to do?" the man asked. "I'm going to give him my power." the woman said looking towards her chest.

He opened the cloth around the object, which revealed to be a baby boy. He had his eyes closed in a deep slumber, it seemed like nothing could wake him.

"Are you sure you want to put him through that? At such a young age?" the man cautioned. "It's the only way. As long as his powers don't awaken He can not trace him." the woman said.

The man nodded and kissed the woman's forehead. The woman smiled up at the man, which she had loved since they met. The man moved around the woman and prepared to exit the house.

"Don't fight Him. He's much too powerful. He commands a wide array of attacks." the woman advised. "Don't worry, I would not fight him without you." the man said with a smile.

The man closed the door to the house and the woman watched him leave. She then turned her attention to the baby and rushed to the nursery. He placed the baby gently on a chair and kneeled down in front of him. She made symbols with her hands and placed on hand on the ground. In a puff of smoke a small black feathered bird, the bird seemed to have a small hat on his head, appeared.

"Kroww." the bird called out.

"Murkrow, I need you to head to the Leaf Village. There you will man there named Minato Namikaze, a blonde haired man. Just seeing you, he will know what it means. Hurry." the woman order.

The bird gave a nod and began to fly. Once airborne, it flew out the window and into the dark night. The woman let out a sigh and began to do more symbols with her hands. She was about to finish when an explosion rocked the house. She cursed loudly at the sound. She could hear smaller explosions going around as well as people screaming.

"Damn, looks like fighting was inevitable." the woman said aloud.

She returned to the baby and returned to doing the hand symbols. When she finished, she placed her hand in front of the baby and a navy-blue energy began to envelope the boy.

 _What are you doing?_ a voiced asked inside her head.

 _What it takes to save my son_ the woman said sternly.

 _At such a young age this transference of power could kill him_ the voice said.

 _I know, but it's the only way. I have to save him_ the woman said.

 _Are you sure this is wise? You can use the commotion to escape this town and run_ the voice asked.

 _Even if I run, He'll find me and him. I can't take that chance_ the woman said.

"Where is he?" a manical voice called out from outside the house.

"Damn, I need just a few more minutes." the woman said aloud.

 _You're keeping some power for yourself?_ the voice asked.

 _Yes. It's the only way to throw Him off his trail_ the woman answered.

Just as the navy-blue energy stopped appearing from the woman's hands, a whoosh sound was heard in the room. The woman looked towards the sound and saw a blond man in a crouched position, standing up. The woman let out a sigh of relief at the sight.

"Thank, God, Minato." the woman said happily. "What's going on? I saw your Murkrow and knew something was wrong." Minato said worried. "Can't you feel it?" the woman asked. "Yes, I can. It's an ancient and powerful chakra. Is it him?" Minato asked.

The woman simply nodded in response.

"I see, do you want me to help fight?" Minato asked. "No, take you're him and go back to the village, don't look back." the woman said standing. "I can't just sit by and watch so many innocents die." Minato argued. "This is not up for debate. He is much too strong for you." the woman said. "I can leave and comeback with a large group of shinobi." Minato replied. "No, I have to do this on my own. This is my fight, it's a fight I've been training my whole life for. I need you to protect my son, make sure his abilities never awaken." the woman said.

Minato turned to the baby, who was still sound asleep, his once brown hair was now white, same as his mother. Minto tightened the grip of his fists, but released them while letting out a breath.

"Okay, I'll do it." Minato said turning to the woman. "Thank you, Minato. Go, and don't look back." the woman said.

Minaot nodded and picked up the baby. As he did so, the baby awoke and began to cry. The woman smiled at the boy, and gently rubbed his cheek.

"Protect him, Darkrai." the woman whispered as he kissed the baby's forehead.

 _I will not fail you_ Darkrai said.

Minto then disappeared in a whoosh, with only a three pronged kunai with inscriptions remained. The woman then composed herself and walked towards the door of the house. She opened it revealing the town to be on fire. The streets were littered with bodies, blood stained the houses and streets. It was a sight she was used to seeing, but it unsettled her nonetheless. As she walked towards the town square a tall man with blonde hair and red eyes, with an ornate white shirt and pants, was grabbing her love by the throat. He struggled to remove the grip, but to no avail. Sensing the woman's presence, the blonde man turned to her and gave a devilish smile .

"Finally you show yourself." the man said. "I'm only here to bargain." the woman said.

"Don't…" the restrained man said weakly.

Getting a better view of him, his face was covered in blood, along with a broken leg and arm.

"Quiet you. Or I'll snap your neck." the blonde threatened. "I only need Darkrai."

"I'm sure there's something else I can give you." the woman said. "Sorry, but there isn't. I want Darkrai and his power." the blonde said. "Then we've reached an impasse." the woman said.

"Maybe this will convince you." the blonde said holding up the other man high into the air.

"No." the woman said softly.

"He is your love, isn't he? Maybe his death will convince you."

"Run." the restrained man said weakly.

The blonde man then tightened the grip on the man's throat and with one hand snapped his neck. A loud snapping sound was heard followed by the thud of the body hitting the floor. An immense wave of emotions rushed into the woman. She let out the loudest scream imaginable and fell to her knees. As she did so a wave a black energy was launched. The blonde held up his arms to block the energy. The blonde man looked back towards the woman, she had stood up, white hair blowing in the wind and her blue eyes glowing in the night, tears falling from her eyes. Fire circled around her as she prepared to attack the blonde gave a wild smile and rushed towards the woman. The woman did the same, drawing two small blades in the process. When the two collided, a large explosion rocked the area creating a large cloud of smoke.

 _5 Years Later…_

"Run, it's a demon!" a man's voice cried out.

A white haired boy looked around, everyone was screaming and running in fear and terror. The boy did not know what was going on or what the people were saying about a demon. The only thing he knew was that he needed to find his parents. They had disappeared earlier in the day for something important, his father had said. As he continued to walk, a young man with grey hair and a mask appeared next to him.

"Ryuto, what are you doing? You should be getting to a shelter." the man said. "But where are Mom and Dad, Big Brother Kakashi?" Ryuto asked. "They're preoccupied at the moment. You get going and I'll tell them you're safe." Kakashi answered placing a hand on Ryuto's shoulder.

Ryuto nodded and Kakashi disappeared. However, Ryuto disobeyed Kakashi's instructions and continued to roam around the village in search of his parents. As he continued to roam, he heard a loud explosion coming from the outskirts of the village. Ryuto gulped and started to run towards the sound. When arrived, his eyes widened at the sight. His parents were both stabbed through the stomach by the giant nail of a large fox. The fox the disappeared and into a baby that was in front of them and the two collapsed to the group. Ryuto rushed over to his parents, he kneeled next to his father and began to shake him. He would not react and he was not breathing. Tears began to fall from Ryuto's eyes as he turned to his mother. He shoot her lightly and she let out a weak cough.

"Oh, Ryuto. It's good you're here. I need to tell you something important." his mother said weakly. "You can tell me later, you should concentrate on resting and healing." Ryuto replied. "I want you to protect your brother. Protect, Naruto." she said with her voice fading.

As she finished, a large group of ninjas arrived. Ryuto paid no attention to them, only focused on his dying mother. In front of him, the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi kneeled down. He placed two fingers on the woman's neck and gave a defeated sigh. He looked over to the man and the person next to him simply nodded a no.

"Mom, don't go." Ryuto said weeping.

"She's gone, I'm sorry." Hiruzen said sadly. "No she's not! She's resting. Right, Mom, you're going to wake up soon." Ryuto said. "Ryuto, I know this is hard for you to understand, but she will not wake up." Hiruzen said.

He then turned to the baby who was asleep on a stone slab. He walked over to the baby and carefully picked it up. He walked over again to Ryuto and kneeled next to him.

"Ryuto, you and I need to protect your brother now. You are strong, now be strong for you brother." Hiruzen said softly.

Ryuto did not respond, he only continued to cry. He held his mother's dead hand in his and continued to cry. Around him a dark energy surrounded him, as the hairs around his eyes latched onto his right eye. Hiruzen looked on in horror, watching as Ryuto seemed unaffected by the changes that were happening to him. When the hairs gripped onto his face, his right eye remained permanently open he could no longer blink or even close his eye. Ryuto seemed unaffected by the change, he simply covered his right eye and continued to cry.

 _A few months later_

Ryuto walked into a town at night, alone. He wore a black jacket with the hood covering his head, with black pants, and black sandals. He looked up towards the moon, there was none; it was a new moon. The town was lit up with street lights and candle light. People scurried about, getting to their homes or to a near by shop to buy food. He passed by stand selling fruit. He looked over and picked up an apple leaving a small amount of money on the counter. He sat down to eat the apple and as he took a bite into it, his head began to ache. He clutched his head in agony, the pain made his head pound. He felt as if his mind was fighting for control. It all stopped when he heard a voice inside his head.

 _So, this my new master. I doubt your strong enough to contain my power_ the voice said.

 _Why are you?_ Ryuto asked.

 _I'm just someone inside your head_ the voice said.

Then Ryuto saw a single glowing blue eye. It hovered towards him and Ryuto began to run away.

 _There's nowhere to run inside your own head_ the voice said.

Ryuto turned back to see that the blue had disappeared. As he turned back to face forwards, he bumped into something in the darkness. Out of the darkness stepped a creature, but it had no legs, it hovered towards Ryuto. The creature did not seem to have a neck, simply some kind of white plume attached to a small head, with a single bright blue eye. Around his head was a spiky red growth which led to a skinny torso. From there, was what looked like a dark tattered cloak with a longer extension behind it. The creatures arms were thin, and at the elbows it seemed spikes. It had a three clawed hand and it reached out towards Ryuto.

 _Take my hand_ it said with an unmoving mouth, if it even had one.

Ryuto hesitantly held out his hand, but back away before he could touch it.

 _Take my hand and you will gain incredible power_ it said.

They way the creature said it, it to hypnotize Ryuto. Without a single hesitation, Ryuto took the creatures hand and everything went black. Ryuto awoke in the same town where he was, but it was no longer they way he remembered it. It was destroyed, fires raged in homes and shops, bodies littered the streets that ran red with blood. Ryuto looked to his hands and saw them stained with blood. He then collapsed to the floor at the sight of it. He had caused all this death and yet he had no idea how he did it. He stood up and began to walk around the town, no one was alive everyone had been killed. As he turned a corner he heard raggedy breathing. Ryuto eye's darted around the street, when his eye fell onto an old man whose let was crushed by a large stone and a metal pipe had punctured his chest. Ryuto walked over to the old man, but he recoiled in fear.

"What has happened here?" Ryuto asked.

"Everything was normal until someone began to scream. They said they were being haunted by a ghost and that everyone around them was the ghost. The person began to kill everyone in sight and soon after everyone followed. They thought they were killing what they feared, but in reality they were killing others. Some could not bear the fear and pain, so they would kill themselves to be free of it." the old man explained weakly.

"Who caused it?" Ryuto said pulling down his hood.

The man let out a frightened gasp and grabbed a katana that was next to him. He tired to draw it, but he did not have the strength.

"You," the old man said pointing, "everyone saw you. A monstrous version of you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ryuto said. "You caused all this death. Your are the reason my town is no more." the man said.

Ryuto looked around him and he saw all the dead surrounding him. He clutched his head in agony, the voice in his head was telling him he did well. He let out a yell and then the voice in his head became two, one with a maniacal laugh and there was calmer. Ryuto forced the maniacal one into the back of his find, forever imprisoned there. He the let go of his head and gazed back to the man. His breathing had slowed, he was on the verge of death.

"That these. Read the inscriptions on the blade." the old man said holding up two katanas.

Ryuto took them and unsheathed the blades. One read _Darkness_ and the other read _Nightmare_. Ryuto resheathed the blades and turned to the old man, who's breathed slowed even more.

"Those words represent who you are and what you'll always be." the old man said slowly.

With his final words, his head tilted to the side and he released his final breath. Ryuto then released that he was indeed the murderer of and entire town. Once again his head was in agony, he had trouble breathing. He felt himself slip from his consciousness and then everything went black again.

 _A year later…_

Ryuto walked alone up a mountain. He felt like he had been climbing it for an eternity. He kept his hood up, not wanting to be noticed. Since the time with the town Ryuto was now on every nation's most wanted list and was considered extremely dangerous. A six year old boy was being hunted, so he was always in the run. He made it to and read of the mountain where it was a large flat area. Ryuto let out a sigh of relief and rested against the cliff side. He unstrapped his katanas and rested them against the cliff side. He looked towards the horizon, all he could see were trees and more trees. He the grabbed a bottle of water and opened it. At the age of six, Ryuto had lived alone not having anyone to count on. The voice in his rarely spoke, but the other one always did taunting him to use his power to kill. In the time since the town massacre, his hair had grown longer and he cover his right eye with it. Anyone who looked at his unblinking eye seemed unsettled by it and would avoid him. He took the moment of peace he had to remove his hood and as he did so a dozen men in armor and masks appeared in front of him. Ryuto felt the maniacal voice return telling to use his power to kill them all. Ryuto fought the voice as he clutched his right eye. The men in front of him tensed grabbing the katana's sheathed to their backs. The voice's influence grew too strong and Ryuto felt its power taking over him. Then Ryuto's eyes glowed blue and everyone in front of him collapsed to the floor, except for one. After using his power, Ryuto did not black out and saw the person walk up to him. The person removed their mask and revealed a boy, only about four-to-five years older than Ryuto. The boy had dark eyes and dark hair, and had tear-troughs under them. His hair was styled in bangs that fell to the side of his face and a short pony tail. His dark eyes changed to red ones with black marks on them. Ryuto had seen those eyes before and his ability had worked on them. As the boy walked closer to him, he showed no signs of fear; he showed compassion. Ryuto's eyes stopped glowing, and looked to the boy with curiosity.

"I see that you can't control your abilities. I also see that they are similar to mine, yet different and much more potent." the boy said kindly. "You're not afraid?" Ryuto asked. "No, I'm not. You're just someone who's lost their way." the boy said. "Who are you?" Ryuto asked. "My name is Itachi Uchiha. I want to help you control your power." Itachi answered. "Can you?" Ryuto asked. "I will try my hardest. You no longer have to live like you do." Itachi answered with a smile.

For the next two years Ryuto trained hard with Itachi, learning on how to control his abilites as well as develop new techniques. Itachi had said that Ryuto had different chakra. His chakra was older and thus was not equipped for modern jutsus, as Itachi called them. During one of his days of training, a man with white hair and red eyes walked over to him. Ryuto did not know who the person was, but he could feel the strength that radiated off the man.

"Well youngster, who might you be?" the man asked. "My name is Ryuto Rishihara, but who are you?" Ryuto asked. "My name is Arceus. I'm somewhat like you an ancient being." Arceus answered. "Why are you here?" Ryuto asked. "My, my you ask a lot of questions. I felt a similar chakra to mine and not many of those people exist. Did you say your name was Rishihara?" Arceus asked.

Ryuto nodded a yes in response.

"Well that explains it. Your clan is widely known for using jutus that no one else can. Here, this should help you." Arceus said handing Ryuto a scroll. "Take good care of it. Also, I'm going to give you some of my chakra. It'll help you use jutsus you would normally be unable to use."

Ryuto looked up from the scroll and saw that the man had disappeared. Ryuto sat down to study the scroll, it had many jutsus he had never heard of.

 _Your going to trust someone you just met?_ the calmer voice asked.

 _Well he did say he was like me_ Ryuto said.

 _Even if it is Arceus, you can't trust Gods just like that_ the voice said.

 _You usually never talk about what you are and where you came from. What brought about that change?_ Ryuto asked.

 _Because I think it's time you understand exactly what your power is_ the voice said.

In the span of two years, Ryuto had talked more to voice in his head. The creature that lived inside of him was called Darkrai. He was part of a race of beings that lived even before the time of the Sage of Six Paths and that they were the first to wield chakra, endowing it to small groups of people in where one became the Rishihara clan. Darkrai had explained everything about his past, except who his previous host was.

 _After a certain point, my memory becomes really foggy_ Darkrai said.

 _It's fine. Now that know all of this, I can understand who I am now_ Ryuto replied.

 _People still see you as a monster_ Darkrai said.

 _Let them. I live because of darkness and nightmares, I am nothing else but that. Plus, I have Itachi. He sees me as a person and that's all I need_ Ryuto thought.

At the end of the second year, and the beginning of the third Ryuto assisted Itachi in killing his entire clan. He placed the entire town under a potent genjutsu and Itachi killed everyone with little to no resistance. During their escape, Itachi cried at what he had done. He could not bring himself to kill his brother and let him live, Ryuto could not bring himself to kill the boy either for he did not have the stomach to kill anyone. At that same time, Ryuto erased everyone's memory of him except for the fact that he is wanted for killing an entire town. However, he left the memories of him intact in one person, someone he considered to be an older brother. When the two fled, they met up with a masked man with long hair. Itachi claimed that the man was Madara Uchiha, but Ryuto saw through his mask with a new ocular ability and saw the a scared face. The group arrived at a cave where a group of people were waiting for them. The group consisted of pale, snake man, which Ryuto knew as Orochimaru, a man whose whole face was covered except for his eyes, a short man who looked hunched over, another man with a large sword with a hole in it, another plain looking man, a plant monster who was half black, half white, a woman with blue hair and orange eyes, finally a man with orange hair and purple ringed eyes. They all wore the same black cloak with a red cloud on it. Ryuto rose an eyebrow at the sight, he had never seen such people before.

"So you're Itachi Uchiha." the man with orange hair said.

Itachi simply nodded in response.

"Who is that boy with you?" the man asked. "His name is Ryuto Rishihara. He's my…associate." Itachi answered. "Rishihara? I thought all of that clan had died." the man said. "He is all that remains." Itachi said. "Is he going to join our ranks as well?" the man asked.

Itachi began to answer, but Ryuto stopped him.

"I follow Itachi. Wherever he goes, I go." Ryuto answered.

The man's gaze fell onto Ryuto. For the first time in his life, Ryuto felt intimidated. The man's gaze petrified him.

"What would you offer our organization?" the man asked. "I can by a spy. I can, literally, hide in shadows." Ryuto answered. "His abilities are still difficult for him to control, so it is best if he remains at my side." Itachi added. "Very well, Ryuto Rishihara you may join us." the man said.

Ryuto nodded and followed Itachi further into the cave. Once there, Itachi was told to denounce his village by slashing his headband. Itachi took of his off his headband and stared at it for a moment. He then tossed it to the ground and pulled out a kunai, slashing at the headband and crossing the leaf symbol. Ryuto was told to do the same, but he never belonged to the village in the first place so he had nothing to denounce. The orange haired man eyed him curiously, but seemed to accept Ryuto's explanation.

Ryuto spent the next years of his life training under Itachi while also doing spy missions for the Akatsuki. His main missions were always getting information on people called jinchūriki. Getting information on their abilites as well as strengths and weaknesses. Ryuto was never told what the information was for, he was only told that they were going to change the world. During his time with the Akatsuki, they would occasionally have to find new members. Ryuto was asked several times to become a full member, but he would deny the invitation as his abilities to spy on people would be compromised. After getting Deidara, from the Hidden Stone Village, and Kisame Hoshigaki, from the Hidden Mist, Orochimaru defected from the Akatsuki and went into to hiding. This put the leader, who was only known as Pain, in a foul mood and tasked Ryuto with finding him. Ryuto scoured the world searching for him, but could not find a single trace of him. Despite Pain finding the news disappointing, he said for him to return to his previous duties.

During his training, he realized that he had the ability to move between shadows and Itachi was teaching him on how add in the Flying Raijin Jutsu, a type of teleportation, to his own Shadow Travel, as Ryuto called it. This would continue until Itachi departed to the Leaf Village following an attack on it from Orochimaru. Ryuto tailed Itachi while he was with his new partner Kisame, the replacement for his former partner. Kisame was formerly a member of the Hidden Mist Village along with being a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsman. He carried the sword Samehada, Shark Skin, and was very adept at using it.

"Itachi, your brat is following us again." Kisame said grabbing his sword. "It's fine Kisame. He is not on a mission at the moment." Itachi explained. "Fine. I don't trust him is all." Kisame said letting go of the sword.

During a rest stop, Itachi and Ryuto continued to train. In a short span Ryuto had become much stronger proficient in many different types of jutsu's of many different elements. Itachi explained that due to Ryuto's chakra, he could use different natures that are to the one's normally used by shinobi. According to Darkrain, he had a limited movepool, as he called out, and many of the moves he was using was thanks to Arcues's chakra.

"Fire Style: Fire Blast!" Ryuto called out.

Then out of his mouth spewed out fire that formed into the symbol for fire. The attack crashed into a rock and dissipated.

 _That's one of the moves you normally could use, because I can't learn it. But since you got Arceus's chakra, you can use them_ Darkrai explained.

 _Cool_ Ryuto replied.

Ryuto spent more time in his own head rather than with actual people. While there, Darkrai took a human form. His look was similar to Ryuto's, same hair color and eye color. The only difference was that Darkrai had longer hair that fell all the way to his mid-back and he wore a black robe with red markings around the neck. It became more comfortable for Ryuto to talk to him in a human form, though he was used to his normal form.

When the trio arrived at the Leaf Village, Ryuto teleported to the top of the moutain where the Hokage's faces were carved into and looked towards the village below. Much of it was is bad shape due to Orochimaru's recent attack, but the village could rebuild itself quickly. However, as Ryuto looked on all it brought to him was sadness and loss. He looked down at one of the faces he recognized as his father and tears began to swell up in his eyes. All of sudden, he felt a surge in Itachi's chakra. He pulled up his hood and teleported towards him. When he arrived, both he and Kisame had defeated the jonin's present. Itachi nodded to him and Ryuto teleported to the outskirts of the village. A few moments later, Itachi and Kisame arrived.

"That went well. How was your cover blown?" Ryuto asked. "They must've realized early on who we were." Itachi answered. "We could've taken 'em easily." Kisame boasted. "From where I was standing, you seemed to have it handled." Ryuto said pulling down his hood. "What's that supposed to mean pipsqueak?" Kisame asked. "It was a compliment. Jeez, you are an idiot." Ryuto said.

"That's enough you two. We should be focused on grabbing the Nine-Tails." Itachi interjected.

"But I haven't collected information on it yet." Ryuto said. "You can get information while we find him." Itachi said.

As soon as the trio began walking, Ryuto felt a strong chakra presence near by. Ryuto looked over and saw Pain standing in the bushes. He motioned for him to come over. Ryuto nodded and teleported to him. When he reappeared, he kneeled before him. Ryuto had learned to respect the man's power as it was apparent and he feared the man. He was not sure why, he just did.

"I have a new mission for you. You are to observe the jinchuriki from the Hidden Cloud and report what you have found." Pain said. "Of course sir. Right away." Ryuto replied. "I expect results this time. I will not tolerate another failure." Pain said sternly. "Of course sir." Ryuto said.

Pain then disappeared form in front of him and Ryuto stood up. He looked towards where Itachi and Kisame were, they had already moved on. Ryuto let out a breath and teleported to the nearest point closest to the Hidden Cloud. Entering the village, he began his mission.

 _3 years later…_

Ryuto stood in a cave and watched the One-Tail being extracted from it's host. He watched indifferently but inside of him he was angry, angry that he had assisted in killing someone. The last time he felt this way was when he assisted Itachi in killing his clan. It made him sick to his stomach having to take life, he had been that way since he killed the entire town. He would go into a state of panic that would take him awhile to exit. He absolutely hated killing, it was something he kept to himself. The the extraction finished, Gaara's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud. Ryuto walked over to it and placed two fingers on his neck, he did not feel a heart beat. Ryuto gave a sigh and announced to the others.

"Very good. Now Sasori, Deidara prepare to welcome our guests. Ryuto I want you to meet me as soon as possible." Pain said.

Ryuto simply nodded and turned away from the group.

"What's go you so quiet, ey, Ryuto?" Deidara asked loudly. "It's none of your business." Ryuto answered. "Why so defensive. I'm only asking a simple question." Deidara said.

Ryuto then paced his hand on his katana and in a burst of speed he placed his blade on Deidara's throat.

"Say another word and I'll kill you myself." Ryuto threatened.

"As much as I'd like for you to kill him, I need him for now." Sasori said in a low tone.

Ryuto withdrew his sword from Deidara's neck and resheathed it to his side.

"That blade of yours sure is sharp." Deidara said with a laugh. "How about you take this more seriously." Ryuto rebutted. "Hey now, let loose a bit. We're all having some fun here." Deidara said. "I can't believe they let a loud mouth like you join us." Ryuto said with a groan. "Well from what I hear you always decline the invitations to join as a full member." Deidara said sitting on Gaara's body.

Ryuto tried his best to his anger at what Deidara was doing. The blonde may be annoying, but Ryuto never took him as someone who was disrespectful enough to sit on a recently deceased person.

"You shouldn't sit on the dead." Ryuto said. "They should be treated with honor and respect."

"Why do you care?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow. "Because, it's a custom." Ryuto answered.

"Shouldn't you be getting to our leader, Rishihara?" Sasori asked. "I'm leaving now. Good luck with the visitors." Ryuto said.

Just as he disappeared, the giant bolder blocking the entrance was destroyed and in entered three Leaf Village shinobi and an old lady.

Ryuto took his time getting to the Hidden Rain Village. Normally he would teleport, but he did not feel the need to do it. When he reached the entrance, a guard stopped him.

"Stop right there. Who are you?" the guard ask.

Ryuto simply lifted his head and revealed his single visible eye. The guard nodded and moved to the side.

"You're expected." the guard said. "I know." Ryuto said as he walked past him.

He walked into the village and the rain poured on him. He looked up towards the sky and the rain seemed to not show any signs of letting up.

 _I hate this place_ Ryuto thought.

 _It's quite literally hidden in the rain_ Darkrai said.

 _It's too depressing_ Ryuto said.

 _Coming form the guy that says he's darkness and nightmare, that's rich_ Darkrai said with a chuckle.

 _Shut up_ Ryuto replied.

He walked to the front of the tallest building in the village. He looked up to the top, but it was covered by rain clouds. Ryuto gave a sigh and entered the building. Rather then walking up, he teleported to the top floor and as he appeared he kneeled in front of an orange haired man sitting on a ledge.

"You sure too your time to get here." the man said not facing him.

"I'm sorry. There was something I needed to take care of before coming here." Ryuto replied.

"Sasori is dead." the man said.

Ryuto let out a surprised gasp. "Who defeated him?"

"Leaf shinobi. Along with a woman from the Sand. Deidara was almost defeated as well, but barely survived." the man explained.

"I see. Do you want me to eliminate the shinboi?" Ryuto asked.

"No. I have another mission for you. We have reason to believe Orochimaru is making another appearance. I want you to finally end him." the man said.

"Where will he be appearing?" Ryuto asked.

"On a bridge leading into the Land of Grass from the Land of Fire. Elimiate anyone who stands in your way." the man ordered.

"It will be done, Lord Pain." Ryuto said standing.

"I don't want another failure." Pain said.

"Of course not," Ryuto said with a bow, "I'll make sure nothing gets in the way of your goal."

"Very good. I expect a report in two days time." Pain said.

Ryuto nodded and teleported out of the room. Meanwhile a man standing in the shadows appeared. He had an orange swirled mask and short dark hair.

"You didn't ask him to join our ranks." the masked man said in a deep voice.

"He would have rejected it. Like he always does." Pain said.

"Are you sure you can trust him with this assignment?" the masked man asked.

"Has he ever failed us?" Pain asked.

"Very well, I'll trust you judgment." the masked man said disappearing.

 **AN: And here comes to end this first chapter. This is mostly a prolog to what the story will be mostly about, and who I'll be focusing on. If you want some backstory or lore of how I mashed together Pokemon and Naruto, that will be explained as the story progresses. My intention is to tell the story all the way up to current canon, that includes Boruto, so this story will be around for a long time. I hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter. Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review. Also, follow me on Twitter if you want to talk or just know random shenanigans from my life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here is the second chapter. I would call this prolog part 2 because of it's length. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember I do NOT own Naruto or Pokemon, I only own my character.**

Chapter 2

Contact

Ryuto hid in bushes, watching someone disguised as Sasori walk up to someone in a purple cloak. The person with the cloak removed their hood and revealed a young man with grey hair and glasses. Ryuto knew exactly who it was, Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand. Ryuto gripped the katana strapped to his side, and watched waiting for Orochimaru, himself, to appear. His target soon appeared the pale, snake-man appeared behind Kabuto and with a devilish smile he spoke to "Sasori." Kabuto turned towards Orochimaru and in one swift motion destroyed the disguise, revealing a Leaf village shinobi was behind the fake Sasori. In a flash of movement, three other shinobi appeared, two boys and a girl.

From his vantage point, he could only see them from behind so he could not discern facial features. The girl had short pint hair and wore a red shirt and black shorts, covered by a light pink skirt. She wore brown gloves and sleeves covered her elbows, along with boots. One of the boys was a blonde. He had a black and orange shirt with orange pants. The last boys had dark hair and wore a black shirt with one long sleeve and a short sleeve, along with black pants. On his shirt, a small sword with strapped to his back with a red strap. Ryuto quickly discerned that he was a member of the ANBU faction known as Root.

Ryuto pulled up his hood and prepared to jump into the fray. He knew now was the best time since everyone was on edge. Ryuto jumped from his position and into the air. As he did so, he made hand signs and brought his fingers to his mouth.

 _Fire Style: Fire Blast._

The six on the bridge looked up to see the symbol for fire moving closer towards them. They jumped back and when the flames were silenced, there stood a figure with dark clothing his face covered by a hood.

"Who's that?" the blonde boy asked.

"I don't know. Stay on your guard," the brown haired shinobi said.

The other two readied themselves.

Ryuto turned his head and sized up the Leaf shinboi. He quickly recognized the blonde one. It was the Nine-Tails jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki. Ryuto knew he would have to report that, and knew he was going to have to gather information in him. Ryuto pushed those thoughts aside and turned back to Orochimaru. Ryuto made hand signs and everyone went into defensive stances.

"Earth Style: Rock Tomb."

Rocks suddenly appeared from the sky and fell in front of Ryuto blocking the Leaf shinobi from Orochimaru. Ryuto readied himself and placed one hand on the katana on his side.

"So, the Akatsuki sends Itachi's pet to kill me," Orochimaru said with a laugh.

"I'm no one's pet," Ryuto spat.

"Whatever the case, we both know you won't be able to kill me," Orochimaru said with a smile.

Ryuto grinned. "I don't have to kill you to beat you."

"Stand back, Lord Orochimaru. I'll take him one," Kabuto said.

Then chakra was collected into Kabuto's hands forming a blade. He then sprinted towards Ryuto showing no signs of hesitation, just determination to protect his master.

"Kabuto, don't!" Orochimaru called out.

His warning fell on deaf ears as he was already rushing towards Ryuto. Ryuto let out a sigh and lifted his head revealing his blue eye.

Kabuto stared at the eye, it glowed with a warm blue light. Then everything went black. Kabuto stopped running and stood up straight. He scanned his surroundings, but he only saw darkness. He cried out for Orochimaru, but he could not hear his own voice. Then a singular blue eye appeared in the darkness. However, the eye was different, it was cold and unforgiving. Kabuto felt cold in the darkness. He began to shiver and he could see his breath. His breathing rate increased and he began to shiver.

 _What is it you fear?_ a voice in the darkness asked.

"Who's there?" Kabuto asked to the darkness.

 _I see, that is what you fear_ the voice said.

"I don't fear you!" Kabuto called out.

In the darkness, a figure walked forwards. Kabuto turned towards the figure and his eyes widened in realization. The figure was a woman. She had blonde hair and wore the same glasses he did.

"No," Kabuto said fearfully.

"Who are you?" the woman asked.

"It's me, Kabuto! You gave me that name!" Kabuto cried out.

"Who are you?" the woman asked again.

Around Kabuto copies of that woman continued to appear all asking who he was. Kabuto put his hand to his ears and closed his eyes. He let out a yell. His nails were digging into his head and blood was drawn. The woman crowded around Kabuto continuing to ask who he was. Kabuto tried to hide himself, but it would not work. He then began to run, running away from the horde but they followed him. Kabuto tired to fight them, but it was no use the woman would not die. Kabuto let out a shriek and continued to run, deeper into the darkness.

A sinister laughter rang through the darkness, as Kabuto ran. Kabuto had never been as afraid as he was in that moment.

 _This is true fear_ the voice called out.

In the real world, Kabuto laid at Ryuto's side, immobile. Ryuto kneeled next to him and paced to fingers on his neck. The young man was alive, but fear made his heart beat quicker. Ryuto stood up and turned to Orochimaru.

"I see you used that pesky genjutsu of yours. However, I am curious, what does he fear?" Orochimaru asked.

"Being forgotten," Ryuto answered.

"Interesting," Orochimaru said placing his hand to his chin.

Ryuto drew the katana at his side and held it in a back handed position.

"Come now, we both know you won't kill me," Orochimaru said.

"Who says I can't?" Ryuto asked.

"What do you fear?"

Ryuto's eyes widened. He took a step back, in front of him was the image of the town he had killed. Orochimaru turned into the man who laid dying handing him his katanas. Ryuto gripped his covered eye, suppressing Darkrai's other half. He then made hand signs with one hand calling forth the water below them.

 _Water Style: Water Pulse_

A ball of water appeared in his hand and he threw it towards Orochimaru. The ball hit him in the shoulder causing him to stumble backwards. The images faded from Ryuto's mind, he took a deep breath and released it. He looked up to see Orochimaru charging towards him. Ryuto made another hand sign. He placed his hand on the rocks behind him and broke off a piece.

 _Earth Style: Rock Blast_

At quick speeds, Ryuto fired rocks towards Orochimaru. Using his swiftness, Orochimaru managed to dodge almost all of them. When Orochimaru was in close range, Ryuto charged up chakra into his hand, causing it to become ablaze.

 _Fire Punch_

Ryuto then punched the snake-man in the stomach causing him to fly back. Ryuto then took advantage that his opponent was down and charged towards him. He raised his blade and coated it with a dark chakra that glowed in a purplish light. In a burst of movement, Orochimaru stood up and called his own sword. The two clashed blades causing for there to be a shockwave around them.

"You took the time to call your sword while you were on the ground. I'm impressed," Ryuto said.

"You're not the only one with speed," Orochimaru replied.

All of a sudden, there was an explosion behind them. In the moment of hesitation, Orochimaru punched Ryuto in the stomach causing him to stumble back. Ryuto watched as Orochimaru picked up Kabuto, still unconscious, and disappeared into the trees. Ryuto pulled up his hood as he heard the Leaf shinobi behind him. He stood up and activated his eye. With a small red glow to it, Ryuto scanned the surrounding area able to see just how far away Orochimaru was. He could see him jumping from tree to tree with a red glow. That red glow was aura, something only he could see and sense. Ryuto deactivated his eye with a few rapid blinks as the Leaf shinobi surrounded him. Ryuto resheathed his katana and put his hands into the air.

"Who are you?" the man with brown hair asked.

"He's getting away," Ryuto said.

"Why are you here?" the girl asked.

"He's getting farther."

"Answer the damn questions!" the blonde said.

"And he's out of my range." Ryuto said placing his hands down.

"What are you talking about?" the brown haired man asked.

"You're target is Orochimaru, correct? Well, he's getting away," Ryuto answered.

"Why are you here?" the pale boy asked.

Ryuto turned to the pale boy, he seemed emotionless. Ryuto teleported to him and tapped his shoulder. In another instant, he returned to his previous position.

"What did you just do?" the pale boy asked with a hint of surprise.

"Nothing," Ryuto answered. "So that's why that geezer put on this assignment. Man, he will do anything for power."

"What is he talking about, Sai?" the girl asked.

Ryuto could feel the turmoil growing in the pale boy, now known as Sai, he was feeling emotions that he should have kept locked away. Ryuto smiled and put his hand to his hood.

"Don't move!" the brown haired man said.

Ryuto ignored him and pulled down his hood. The four Leaf shinobi turned to the white haired boy. None of the teens seemed to recognize him, but the brown haired man did.

"You? You're supposed to be dead?"

"Do I look dead?" Ryuto asked rhetorically

"Who is this guy and what the heck did he mean about some old geezer?" the blonde asked.

"You have a bingo book on you, don't you, Sai?" Ryuto asked facing him.

Sai nodded and took a small, blue book out from his bag. Ryuto held out his hand and Sai placed the book in his hand. Ryuto opened the book and flipped through the pages. He stopped and smiled.

"Ah, looks like some people know I'm still alive," Ryuto said holding up the book with his face on it.

"Ryuto Rishihara? Never heard of you," the girl asked.

"Not surprised. I stay under the radar."

"If we can't get Orochimaru, at least we have you," the brown haired man said.

"Wait, we can't just stop chasing Orochimaru! He's our only lead to Sasuke!" the blonde argued.

That peaked Ryuto's interest. He knew Sasuke defected from the Leaf Village, but he never knew someone would want him to return. From the look in the blonde's eyes, Sasuke meant something to him. The two began to argue about what the priorities of the mission were. He turned to the two other teens, they both eyed him with different expressions. The boy seemed to radiate hate, while the girl seemed to be curious about him. Ryuto turned back to the other two, who continued to argue. Ryuto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"How about I cut you guys a deal?" Ryuto asked.

The two stopped arguing and turned to Ryuto.

"I'll take you to Orochimaru and wether you succeed or not in finding this Sasuke I'll go with you back to the Leaf Village. Sound fair?"

The brown haired man crossed his arms. "What do you get out of it?"

"Who cares about that, Captain Yamato? He can lead us in the right direction," the blonde argued.

"What I get out of it, is that I can get to my target and eliminate him," Ryuto answered.

"We should get moving then," Yamato said.

Ryuto nodded and pulled up his hood. "Follow me."

Ryuto jumped into the trees and was followed by the four Leaf shinobi. As they jumped from branch to branch, Ryuto would glance back to the four behind him. He could recognize Yamato from one of the ANBU that tried to capture him many years ago, so he had to be weary of him. Sai was most likely the most dangerous of the group. Ryuto had read his mind when he tapped his shoulder, he knew what his original plan was. Things were going to get messy. The girl was of no concern to him. She had no characteristics that stood out. She was likely the weakest of the group. Finally the blonde boy. Ryuto knew who he was, Naruto Uzumaki, his soon to be target. He would have to report to Pain that he came into contact with. However, Ryuto could not shake the feeling that he looked like someone he knew, someone he wanted to forget.

"Are we close?"

Naruto's voice shook Ryuto out of his thoughts. Ryuto nodded and pointed forwards.

"We're about to come up to some plains. Orochimaru has a hideout in that area. Where? I'm not sure," Ryuto answered.

Naruto nodded and with a determined look in his eyes overtook Ryuto.

"Hey wait a minute!" Ruyto called out.

The five jumped off the last tree and onto the flat land that seemed to stretch for miles. Ryuto activated his eyes again and scanned as far as he could see. His aura reading stretched farther than he could see. It was only through training he managed to do so.

"The base is underground. The entrance is towards the west. I'm sure you can find it," Ryuto said.

"Wait, you're not coming with us?" the girl asked.

Ryuto nodded no and teleported away

Ryuto reappeared in a dimly lit hallway. The hallway extended in both directions and seemed to go on forever. Ryuto was confused, his teleportation would always take him to his marker. He scanned the walls, but could not find the mark.

 _This is odd_ Ryuto thought.

 _What's wrong?_ Darkrai asked.

 _Not sure why, but my teleportation didn't take me to my mark_ Ryuto answered.

 _Can't you just track Orochimaru's aura?_ Darkrai asked.

 _I can, I just thought it would be more fun to just appear behind him_ Ryuto answered.

Darkrai rolled his eye. _Just get moving._

Ryuto activated his eye and saw that within the base there were three aura with a red color, the color of hostility. He deciphered which aura was Orochimaru's and ran towards it. His run took him down identical corridors, some had doors on them others did not. Everything looked so similar that it felt like he was going in circles. When he finally reach the right area, he took a moment to process his attack.

 _Open the door and teleport to him_ Ryuto said to himself.

He then placed on hand on the katana at his side and opened the door. When he got visual on Orochimaru, he teleported and placed the blade to his neck.

Orochimaru let out a snicker as he felt cold steel pressed to his neck. He turned his head slightly to see Ryuto's face under his hood.

"It took you long enough to find me," Orochimaru said.

"I'm ending this now," Ryuto said pressing the blade closer.

"Ah, ah, ah, carful now. You might accidentally cut me," Orochimaru taunted.

"You woke Kabuto up, how?"

"It some time, but after studying you I have figured out a way to remove someone from your genjutsu. As well as removing your teleportation mark."

Ryuto let out a surprised gasp and backed away from Orochimaru, pointing the katana to his face.

"All out of tricks. We both know you won't kill me, and I know why. It's because you can't. I know all about you: you're past, the reason why you follow Itachi, including what you fear. You fear taking away life, because you fear you'll loose control of whatever it is that's inside you. I know for sure it's not a tailed beast," Orochimaru said.

Ryuto gripped his covered eye. He felt Darkrai's other half acting up, telling him to kill the man in front of him. Orochimaru was right, he feared taking life because of what he could be become.

All of a sudden an explosion rocked the room. Ryuto activated his eye and noticed a large collection of auras. Ryuto turned back to Orochimaru who smiled at the sight.

"Looks like they found him," Orochimaru mused.

"Crap," Ryuto mummered.

"What will you do? Go to aid the Leaf shinobi, or kill me?" Orochimaru said with a smile.

Ryuto let out a curse and tightened the grip to his katana. In one swift motion, he drove the katana into the pale man's leg. Orochimaru cried out in pain as he fell to the floor gripping the bleeding leg.

"You're right. I'll just have yo report you overpowered me," Ryuto said sheathing his blade.

Ryuto then teleported out of the room and reappeared where the explosion happened.

He was surprised at the sight; Yamato was stabbed by a blade, Sai seemed defeated, the girl could barely move, and Naruto was determined to fight. In the middle of them stood another boy with raven colored hair. He wore a shite shirt with a small fan symbol. He wore a purple cloth around his waist tied with a purple rope. Ryuto knew who he was looking at, Sasuke Uchiha. Ryuto jumped down and Sasuke removed the blade from Yamato.

"Are you their back up?" Sasuke asked not facing Ryuto.

"Nope, I'm here for my own reasons," Ryuto answered.

Sasuke turned back and was surprised at who stood in front of him. He activated his Sharingans and stared at him with a murderous look.

"You," Sasuke said drawing his sword, "if I kill you, I'll be one step closer to killing Itachi."

Sasuke then charged towards Ryuto, blade in one hand and a Chidori in the other. Ryuto drew his own blade and they clashed. Sasuke tried to jab him with the Chidori, but Ryuto teleported before he could touch him. Sasuke then turned and from his Chidori, a blade extended. Ryuto made his katana turn black and held it up to defend himself. When the two blades collided, Sasuke's was cut in half and his Chidori disappeared. Saskue tried to activate the move again, but nothing happened.

"It's a wasted effort. I've severed your ability to use chakra in that hand for a period of time," Ryuto explained.

"I don't need that to kill you!" Sasuke argued.

"No one can kill me. Many have tried and all have failed."

Sasuke then jumped to the higher ground and raised his hand. "Then I'll just vaporize you."

Ryuto knew something was about to happen, but it was stopped when Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared.

"That's enough Sasuke. We're retreating," Orochimaru said looking towards Ryuto.

The three then disappeared from sight. Ryuto let out a sigh and turned to the four Leaf shinobi, who seemed worse for wear. He sheathed his katana and turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute," Yamato said with a groan, "we had a deal. You'd come with us back to the Leaf Village."

"Sorry, but I have something I need to take care of. I'll meet you there," Ryuto said.

"How will you know?" Naruto asked.

"Trust me, I will," Ryuto said and teleported away.

Ryuto reappeared in the Rain Village in front of Pain's tower. He took a deep breath and released it. He then teleported again and when he reappeared, he kneeled. Pain sat on the balcony over looking everything, with rain perpetually falling. Near the balcony Konan was standing, staring at Ryuto.

"Have you come to give your report?" Pain asked not facing Ryuto.

"That is correct," Ryuto answered.

"Is Orochimaru dead?" Pain asked.

"No, I failed. He overpowered me and escaped. Leaf shinobi compromised the mission as well," Ryuto answered.

Pain said nothing. He continued to face towards the village.

"However, I do bring good news. I have come into contact with the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. Should I start that mission now?"

"Yes, we'll have to deal with Orochimaru another time."

Ryuto nodded and stood up to leave.

"Do not fail again."

"Yes, sir."

Ryuto then teleported out of the room and reappeared at a small shop on the border of the Land of Fire the he frequented. He entered the shop and sat down at a table. The people who worked there knew who he was and knew what he would always buy, so they brought it to him. The owner walked up to him and gave him a glass of water.

"Tough day?" he asked.

"You have no idea," Ryuto said grabbing the cup of water.

"I can give you something stronger if you'd like?"

"I'm good. Thanks though."

The owner nodded and gave a small bow before walking away. Ryuto needed to think about his next move. No one knows about him in the Leaf Village, except one person. No one truly knows his past there either expect what he did so many years ago. Ryuto let out a sigh and stood up. He thanked the owner of his service and paid him. Ryuto exited the shop and started walking towards the Leaf Village, it was time for him to start his mission.

 **AN: With that, this chapter comes to an end. Sorry for how short it was, as I said at the beginning, this is like a part 2 of the prolog. I hope to extend the chapters as the story moves forwards. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review if you haven't.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Finally updated this story. Sorry for taking so long, I was working on Voices From The Past and my personal life also got in the way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Remember, I do NOT own Pokemon or Naruto, I only own my character.**

Chapter 3

Infiltration

Ryuto stood a few yards away from the gate to the Hidden Leaf Village. It had been almost three years since he had been to it and it still pained him to look at it, no matter how much he tried to suppress the memories. He took a deep breath, pulled up his hood, and walked towards the gate. The closer he got, the more people he would see coming in and out of the village. The types of people varied, some were merchants and others were shinobi. Ryuto tugged on his hood to make sure his face was being covered and walked into the village. Before he could get inside, however, he was stopped by a guard.

"I need you to remove your hood and state the reason for your visit," the guard said.

Ryuto let out a sigh and slightly pulled down his hood. He then stared the guard in the eyes, with his blue eye seeming to glow. The guards eyes began to droop as he stepped away from Ryuto.

"I see, you may enter," the guard said in a groggy tone.

Ryuto nodded and pulled back his hood to cover his face, and entered the village. As he walked, he looked up towards the mountain behind the village, just as he did the last time he visited. He glanced at one face in particular, the fourth face. He then released his breath and turned away from it, not wanting to relive any of the memories he blocked out. He then turned into an alley and removed his hood. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, released, and opened his eyes. His eyes had a distinct red glow to it and with that glow came the ability to see auras. His view extended around the whole village, however, he was unable to see the purple aura of a jinchuriki. Ryuto deactivated his eye and his vision returned to normal. He gave a dejected sigh and pulled up his hood to continue walking through the village.

It would take another day until Ryuto felt the aura of a jinchuriki. He tailed the group, who were still beaten from the fight he had interrupted, all the way to a large red building at the base of the mountain with the carved faces. He watched them enter and then teleported to the window in order to hear their conversation. The group simply stated what had transpired during their mission, but Ryuto's eyes widened when Yamato began to speak about him.

"We encountered another rouge ninja while on this mission, Ryuto Rishihara," Yamato said.

The Hokage let out a sharp gasp. "He's still alive? I thought he had died a long time ago."

Yamato nodded. "I thought so too, but he's alive and working as a mercenary. His target was Orochimaru, but he seemed to have failed. He came to our aid, which surprised me. He had said he was going to return with us if we cooperated with him, but that was a ploy."

The Hokage nodded. "I see."

There was a long silence between the people there, so Ryuto decided to teleport to see the only person in the Leaf Village that could remember him. He reappeared in front of the hospital causing some of the people walking by to jump back in surprise, but still ignored him soon after. He entered the hospital and gave quick glances around before walking towards the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Kakashi Hatake," he said.

The woman seemed to search through a list of people. "I'm sorry, but your not on the list. I'll need your name please and to be able to see your face."

Ryuto pulled his hood slightly back to reveal his singular blue eye, which began to glow. "I am on the list."

"You are on the list," the receptionist said in a slurred tone.

Ryuto let out a low grunt and pulled up his hood again. When he found Kakashi's room, he let out a breath and held up his hand to knock. However, he held back when he heard another voice. To Ryuto it sounded vaguely familiar, but he could not place it. He let out a breath again and knocked on the door. The voices inside hushed before giving him permission to enter. Ryuto opened the door he walked towards Kakashi's bed and saw he was talking to Jiriya, one of the Sanin.

"Who're you?" Jiriya asked bluntly.

"You do look worse for wear, don't you Kakashi," Ryuto said removing his hood.

Kaakashi's eye widened in surprise at the sight of the white haired young man. While Jiriya got into a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" Kakashi asked with a surprised tone.

"Simple, I'm here to help. I heard you recently got into problems with the Akatsuki, and I got info on them you need," Ryuto said.

"What info? How did you get it?" Jiriya asked.

Ryuto shrugged. "I've done a few jobs for them."

"You've done what? I'd never imagine you'd stoop so low as to work with them," Kakashi said with a disappointed tone.

"I've done what I have to do to survive. You can't judge me," Ryuto argued.

"What's the real reason why your here?" Jiriya said with an aggressive tone.

"The jinchuriki. When I intervened on their mission, he was about to unleash the Nine-Tails. When I stepped in it caused him to keep his emotions in check. I want to help him control the beast within, similar to how I managed to control mine," Ryuto explained.

 _Control? You separated me into two entities! And even then we formed a deal of sorts_ Darkrai argued within his head.

 _Shut it_ Ryuto snapped back.

"You want to help him learn control?" Kakashi asked.

Ryuto nodded in response. The two ninjas looked at each other and began to lower their guards. Ryuto was getting to them and it would only be a matter of time before he had them all under his control.

"Plus I stopped that Danzo bastard from formulating another plan, using the new member of Team Kakashi," Ryuto added.

"Danzo? What is he planning?" Kakashi asked.

Ryuto shrugged. "Dunno, but I was going to pay the bastard a visit later."

Kakashi gave a certain look towards Ryuto and despite his distrust for the young man, he hated Danzo more.

"I'm soon to leave the hospital and was planning on training Naruto. I'll give your the details later," Kakashi said.

Ryuto nodded. "You'll know where to find me."

With that Ryuto teleported out of the room and towards where Danzo had his organization set up. When he reappeared, he pulled out his side katana and pressed on Danzo's neck. Kneeling in front of him, Sai shot up and was ready to attack.

"Take another step and I slice his throat," Ryuto threatened pressing the blade to Danzo's neck.

Sai's body loosened and held his hands in the air.

"Call off your other lackeys. I know they're around, I can see their aura," Ryuto said.

Danzo gave a simple nod and all the previous auras dispersed from around him, leaving only him, Danzo, and Sai.

"What the hell are you planning you damn bastard?" Ryuto asked in an angered tone.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Danzo answered innocently.

"Don't play dumb!" Ryuto yelled. "You're up to something and if I find out about it before the Leaf does, I'll kill you myself."

He then separated himself from the older man, but kept the katana pointing at him.

"You know, I knew you had arrived the moment you entered the village. I have someone tailing you all the time. I will not have your abilites run rampant in this village," Danzo said.

"It's a good thing I noticed the tail, 'cause you won't be seeing him again," Ryuto said with a whisper.

Danzo let out a sharp gasp and turned to face Ryuto, but the white-haired boy was gone.

Ryuto reappeared at the top of the mountain with all the faces. He let out a sigh and sat down, letting the wind blow against him. The hair covering his eye blowing in the wind, causing his unblinking eye to be revealed. Ryuto put his hand against it, covering it. He gazed out over the village seeing everyone enjoying whatever peace they felt. Deep down he knew he could never have that, his abilities did not allow for it.

 _That's just something you believe_ Darkrai said, knowing his thoughts.

 _Is it possible for you to not respond when I'm trying to think?_ Ryuto asked the creature.

 _Not when I hear everything_ Darkrai responded sarcastically.

Ryuto rolled his eyes at the creatures comment. _Why bother with the human form if I know what you really look like?_

Darkrai looked at himself, glancing at his hands. He curled up his fingers into a fist and his skin began to blacken and his form changed into the creature he had originally presented himself with. _Does this work better for you?_

Ryuto shrugged his shoulders. _It doesn't really matter to me._

Darkrai sighed. He had no memories of who his previous host was in order to assist him. Host, however, was not the work he would use for it. He did not have a work for it. _What's going on with you?_

 _Nothing. Just thinking_ Ryuto said bringing his knees up to his head and pressing his forehead against them.

 _You have conflicted feelings. Is it about your mission?_ Darkrai asked.

 _I know what my mission is. But what if push comes to shove and I have to kill someone what happens if I breakdown just like the other times?_ Ryuto said with his voice breaking. _I don't want to loose control again._

Darkrai let out a sigh. Despite his age, Ryuto was still a vulnerable child too hung up on the past. Darkrai changed back into his human form and sat next to Ryuto. _I'll always be here to help you. We've been together long enough that I know what makes you, you. I believe it's not a bad thing to have these types of feelings._

 _How can you be so sure?_ Ryuto asked.

 _I'm not. I don't remember who I was before meeting you, 15 years ago_ Darkrai said with a chuckle.

Ryuto let out his own laugh at the comment. _I guess you're right. I'll have to follow this mission to the end one way or another._

The next day, Ryuto went to the field where Kakashi was to meet up with Naruto. When he arrived, he saw the teacher and student already talking. Ryuto let out a breath and walked towards them.

"Looks like you got started without me," Ryuto said making his presence known.

The two ninjas turned towards him and Kakashi kept the same neutral expression while Naruto seemed to flare up in anger.

"You?! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"He's here to help, Naruto," Kakashi said calmly.

Naruto's expression changed form angered to confused as he turned to his teacher. "Last time he helped, it didn't go so well."

"I seem to remember helping you get to Sasuke. It's not my fault he didn't want to go with you," Ryuto argued.

Naruto turned back towards him with an angered expression, that loosened as the seconds passed.

"He's being serious when he said I want to help. The Akatsuki are a threat that need to be dealt with," Ryuto said.

"And how are you going to help?" Naruto asked.

"I want to help you control your tailed beast," Ryuto said.

Naruto let out a gasp. He placed his hand on his stomach, where the seal for the fox was. Ryuto noticed Naruto's shift in demeanor as his hand moved. No doubt the fox within was talking to him.

"In order for me to help, I need to know with what I'm working with," Ryuto said.

Naruto nodded and gave his full attention to white haired boy in front of him.

"Good. I need you to get into a meditative position and go to the fox locked within you," Ryuto ordered in a calm tone.

Naruto nodded again and sat down with his legs crossed and his hands came together. He then closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"Now relax. This'll feel a bit weird," Ryuto said sitting in front of his and holding out his hand.

"What d-" Before he could finish the statement, Ryuto put a finger on the blondes forehead and the two entered his own mind.

When Ryuto saw what the inside of Naruto's mind looked like, he surprised at what he saw. The world around his was a long, bleak corridor with about ankle high water. Ryuto turned his head in the direction of a large amount of chakra.

"You feel that?" Ryuto said a loud.

Out of the darkness behind him, Darkrai appeared in his normal form. His single visible eye glowed and with a nod he agreed.

Ryuto walked down the corridor and in front of him was a large cage with a symbol on it. In front of it stood Naruto, who appeared to be talking to what was behind the cage. As he got closer to the cage, he recognized the symbol on it. His eyes widened in surprise at the sight, he recognized it from his past and it was something he did not want to remember.

"Stay here," Ryuto ordered Darkrai.

Darkrai nodded again and stopped moving.

As Ryuto got closer, he saw in the cage sat the fox that killed his parents. In his mind the memory of his parents being impaled flashed, but he quickly blocked them not wanting to loose control. When he got close enough to Naruto, he made his presence known.

"So, the Nine-Tailed Fox is locked in a cage; never thought I'd see that," Ryuto said.

Naruto turned back to see the white haired boy standing behind him. Naruto then turned back to the fox and pointed at Ryuto. "See this is the guy I'm talking about."

Ryuto rose an eyebrow at the comment, but chose to not respond.

"He's going to help learn how to control you," Naruto said.

Ryuto moved to stand beside Naruto. "Well, not exactly."

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Before he could react, Ryuto placed his finger on Naruto's forehead and it caused him to collapse onto the floor and sink deeper into his consciousness.

"Now that that's out of the way," Ryuto said turning to the fox, "do you know who I am?"

The fox rose an eye brow and his giant red eyes stared down at Ryuto. "Am I supposed to?" His voice boomed around him as if the entire corridor had a mouth and was speaking to him.

"Im sure you can feel my chakra," Ryuto said.

The giant fox stared at him for a few moments until he gave a grunt. "So, you're a Rishihara. You're chakra is older than my own. And here I thought all of them were dead."

The comment stung Ryuto's heart. He tried to block out he was the last of his clan, it helped him feel less alone in the world. It was because he had no family to go back to did he sink further into darkness. The only person who cared about him, Itachi, kept him from sinking further down. Ryuto shook his head and turned back towards the fox.

"The only thing holding me back from killing you is the blonde who's body you're in," Ryuto said.

"Bold threat. Based on you words you mean that. What drives you to do it?" the fox asked.

"Simple. Remember 15 years ago, you ki-" Ryuto stopped himself, he could not finish the sentence with his voice breaking up. He turned away from the fox to wipe away the tears forming and looked back towards the him, rage in his eyes.

"I remember now, you're the brat that had arrived just in time to watch Minato and Kushina die," the fox said with a chuckle. "You've changed since then."

Ryuto fought back the urge to tear down the foxes cage and rip him to shreds. He vented by tightening his fists, so much so that his nails dug into his skin causing him to bleed.

"You better not test me," Ryuto threatened.

The fox let out a laugh that boomed around him. He placed his bloodies hands on his ears in order to block out the sound.

"You think I'm scared of a boy who can't keep his emotions in check? Don't underestimate me," the fox said.

Ryuto snickered, he had finally reached the point that he wanted to in their conversation. The fox noticed Ryuto's laughter and rose an eyebrow. "What's so funny?" he said in a serious tone.

"This whole time, you thought I underestimated you? You couldn't be father from it," Ryuto said. "Your underestimating me."

As he finished his sentence, Darkrai moved from out of the darkened corridor and stood beside Ryuto. The fox gave a sharp gasp, surprised at the sight of such an ancient being.

"Darkrai," the fox said in a distasteful tone.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Kurama," Darkrai said.

The foxes eyes widened, not expecting to be called by his name.

"You seem surprised. I've been around long enough to know the names of all the tailed beasts," Darkrai said.

The fox growled in frustration. "That blonde brat better not be hearing this."

"Don't worry, he's locked deep within his own subconscious. And I should know, I am the master of these things," Darkrai said.

The fox, Kurama, turned back towards Ryuto and eyed him carefully. "If you posses Darkrai's power, you have no peer in genjutsu. Though, you only possess a half of his full power."

"I separated Darkrai. I had to, in order to keep myself under control," Ryuto explained.

Kurama turned back towards Darkrai, whose single visible eye gazed towards him. Kurama had never faced off against Darkrai before. Like everyone else, he only heard stories of the ancient beings power. "I do not wish to have Darkrai as my enemy."

"Then it would be wise for you not to underestimate me," Ryuto said pointing at himself.

Kurama grunted again, he had thought he was in control of the conversation, but with the appearance of Darkrai that was no longer the case. Kurama then laid down and placed his head over his paws, he knew he was defeated.

"We're done here," the fox grunted.

Ryuto and Darkrai nodded and turned away from the, now sleeping, fox.

The next moment, Ryuto and Naruto returned from Naruto's mind and both took a deep breath of air. Ryuto removed his finger from Naruto's forehead and stood up. He looked towards Naruto, who was stretching his arms.

"Oh, you're back. What happened?" Kakashi asked, while being perched in a tree.

"Well, I wasn't even there. I was somewhere else in my own head," Naruto said rubbing his forehead.

"I got what I need. We can start tomorrow," Ryuto said.

"What, we didn't do anything!" Naruto argued.

"I did, and at this moment I want nothing more to do with that fox," Ryuto said turning away from Naruto.

"Wait a minute," Naruto said reaching out towards Ryuto.

Then in a flash of movement, Ryuto grabbed Naruto's extended arm and spun him around causing him to fall to the floor; face first. He then bent the blondes arms upwards against his back.

"Hey, that hurts," Naruto groaned.

"That's the point. Don't try to touch me again or I might do something worse," Ryuto threatened.

"Enough, Ryuto," Kakashi said sternly from behind him.

Ryuto let out a grunt and let go of the blonde. He then stood up, pulled up his hood, and started to walk away. "We're done here."

He then teleported away from the field and reappeared in a place where he swore not to go. He looked up to the sign and read it: _Leaf Village Graveyard_. He let out a sigh and entered. As he walked, he saw other people there as well, honoring who ever they had lost. Ryuto walked around the graves until he found the ones he was looking for. He removed his hood and kneeled down in front of the two graves. He ran his hands against the names, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. He let out a sigh and made quick hand signs. Next to him grew flowers that plucked and placed on the graves.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. I know it's been 15 years, but I'm back ho-here." He stopped himself from speaking. He had not called the Leaf Village home in many years. He then took a deep breath and continued to speak.

"Why am I here now after so long?" Ryuto chuckled. "I'm doing things that you probably wouldn't be proud of." He stopped again. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He had so much he wanted to say, but could not find the words.

"I've tried. I've tried living my life the way you wanted me to, but I just couldn't." His voice was starting to break. "I don't know what to do. I'm lost, so lost. I fall deeper and deeper down everyday. To where I sink, I do not know, but it's nowhere good." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "I think I'm finding the right path, but I'm afraid to know where it leads. I was told I'm only darkness and nightmares and it's true, I'm just that. What do I do, Mom, Dad? What do I do?"

His voice stopped. He could not think of anything else to say. All he wanted was his parents back. He could feel the memories he blocked come flooding back and it took everything in his power to stop them, it was the only way to keep himself from loosing control. Ryuto wiped away the tears in his eyes and stood up, he gave one last look at his parents graves; giving them a small smile. He then pulled up his hood and turned on his heel.

As he took a step forwards, his eyes widened at the person standing in front of him. It was the pink haired girl from Naruto's team. He glanced back at the graves and noticed she had likely seen and heard everything he had said.

"Are those you're-"

Before she could finish, Ryuto teleported and disappeared from her sight.

"-parents."

The girl turned around, but saw no trace of the boy that had stood before her. She turned back towards the graves where Ryuto was kneeling and read the names.

"Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

 **AN: With that, this chapter comes to an end. Sorry for the shortness of it, I'll try to expand the length in further chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review if you haven't already.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Training

Ryuto walked through the forest that lead to the training grounds. He knew that Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato were likely already there. He moved a branch that was in his way and found the training ground with the three people he expected. He could see Kakashi handing Naruto a piece of paper.

"What is that?" Ryuto asked making his presence known.

The three turned towards him. Yamato and Naruto scowled at the sight of him. While Kakashi kept a neutral expression.

"Glad you could join us today. I'm having Naruto discover what chakra nature is his strongest," Kakashi explained.

Ryuto let out a scoff and crossed his arms across his chest. "Seriously, he doesn't know that yet?"

"Hey, lay off! I thought you were supposed to be helping," Naruto yelled out.

Ryuto rolled his eyes and had Kakashi give him a paper. Ryuto held it up for every one to see and the paper burnt up.

"Woah, so your strongest chakra nature is fire," Naruto said with a hint of amazement.

"Not exactly. My chakra is different from yours so I could grab another paper and it would show a different nature," Ryuto explained.

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Ryuto let out a sigh and drew that katana at his side. He could see Yamato get defensive, but dismissed it. He let out a breath and channeled chakra to his blade. The blade then changed into a black color with purple at the end; it was coated with chakra. He then slashed the air in front of him and a black blade of energy flew through the air. It then reached a tree and cut it cleanly.

Ryuto sheathed his katana and turned back to the blonde, who had a confused look on his face.

"Why was it black?"

"The Rishihara clan had a specific type of Kekkei Genkai that was passed down from one person to their offspring. It's called Nightmare Style. Mostly used as genjutsu, but I've managed to create ninjutsu attacks out of it, such as the one you saw; Night Slash," Ryuto explained.

"What kind of genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"It's best you don't know. Now get on with discovering your nature."

Naruto nodded and turned towards Kakashi. Ryuto let out a sigh and sat against a near by tree. He felt the breeze kick in and looked up when he heard a surprised gasp. He looked towards Naruto and saw that the paper was cleanly cut in two. _Wind nature. Similar to Dad_ Ryuto thought.

 _You know, the more you think about your father, the more your memories will act up,_ Darkrai said.

 _I know that. But for some reason, whenever I think about him near the jinchurriki it doesn't feel so bad to remember him,_ Ryuto replied.

Ryuto watched as Kakashi congratulated Naruto for discovering his nature. Ryuto rolled his eyes at the praise, he found it dumb that doing such a thing should bring about that kind of praise. He saw Kakashi hand Naruto a leaf and told him to cut it. Ryuto watched as Naruto gripped the leaf with two hands, but was unable to cut it. Ryuto snickered at the sight causing Naruto to give him a glare.

"You expect things to be easy," Ryuto said standing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked.

Ryuto plucked a leaf form the tree he sat at and walked towards Naruto. He held out the leaf and told Naruto to stare at it. Naruto squinted his eyes as he focused on the leaf.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?"

"You just proved my point," Ryuto said crossing his arms.

"I still have no idea what you're trying to show me."

"The fact you don't see it, further proves it."

Naruto was getting even more frustrated. He just wanted to know what he was doing wrong.

"The more frustrated you get the harder is it going to figure out what I mean." Ryuto said.

Ryuto then held out the leaf and revealed that it had parted in two. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Woah, how did you do that?!"

"Mainly, I have five years of training over you."

Naruto pouted at the comment. "Yeah, but you made it look so easy."

"Because I have the patience to practice it."

"I have patience," Naruto retorted.

"If you did you wouldn't have a face of giving up after only trying something once."

Naruto was about to respond when Kakashi placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "He's right. You need to be patient. These things take time."

Ryuto turned away from the two and walked back towards the tree he sat under. He stood in front of the tree and positioned himself to draw his katana. In one quick motion he slashed the tree and cut it in half, vertically. He let out a breath as he straightened himself. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Yamato was giving him a judgmental look. Ryuto rolled his eyes and made hand signs. He placed his hands on the ground and felt a sprout grow under his hand. He smiled and found another tree to sit under. He let out a breath as he sat down he knew he was not going to be needed for training.

 _There's someone hiding in the brush,_ Darkrai said.

 _I know. It's that girl,_ Ryuto responded.

 _She's been there for awhile,_ Darkrai said.

 _I hate you._

Ryuto let out a sigh and stood up. "I'll be right back."

Yamato and Kakashi nodded in response and turned back to Naruto.

Ryuto teleported to the girl's aura signature, causing her to jump back in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ryuto asked.

"Just watching my friend. Plus I wanted to talk to you," the girl said cleaning herself off.

Ryuto crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Your parents."

Ryuto's blood ran cold at the word. His eyes widened and his arms slumped to his sides. His memories flashed in his mind, while the other half of Darkrai clawed at his mind. He felt a, literal, splitting headache in his mind. He could see the girl watch him with worried eyes.

"Are you alright?"

He could hear Darkrai's other half's maniacal laugh inching ever closer to him. He could feel the energy leaking out of his covered eye. He looked straight into the girl's eyes, which still had a worried expression. He clutched his covered eye and began to pant heavily.

"Never mention them again," Ryuto managed to say.

He then teleported away from her and to the top of the mountains with the faces carved into them. He leaned against one of the trees there and felt as the energy that poured from his covered eye slowly recede. As his eye returned normal, he began to pant heavily. Keeping Darkrai's other half at bay drained him of too much energy.

—-

Ryuto returned to the training ground the next day to see that Naruto had many shadow clones scattered thought the area. All of them were doing the same thing, trying to part a leaf in two. Ryuto placed his hands in his pockets and walked up to the two jounin.

"What's he up to?" Ryuto asked.

"He learned the real reason why people use the Shadow Clone jutsu," Yamato said.

Ryuto rose an eyebrow. "He never knew what it was really used for?"

Yamato simply nodded in response.

"Wow," Ryuto said in surprise.

As Naruto continued to try and focus his chakra into cutting the leaf, every once in a while one of his clones would act up and release the power of the Nine-Tails. However, thanks to Yamato, they were able to quickly subdue the clone.

This type of training would continue for the next few days, though Naruto had moved on from cutting a leaf to a waterfall. Using shadow clones, Naruto stood on a log and began to try to cut the flowing water. Ryuto watched at how quickly Naruto progressed after only a few days ago having complained that nothing seemed to be working. A faint smile appeared on his face, but he quickly removed it. During one of their rests, Ryuto overheard that two Akatsuki members were seen in the Land of Fire. Hearing this, Ryuto quickly teleported away and to a safe location.

Once there, he activated his way of communicating long range towards Pain. He sat in a meditative position until he established a connection.

"Yes?" Pain asked.

"Why are you sending Kakuzu and Hidan to the Land of Fire? I'm still getting the info on the Nine-Tails jinchurriki."

"They have already successfully captured the Two-Tails," Pain said.

Ryuto let out a surprised gasp. He knew they were the ones sent after it, but he did not know they would be able to defeat it. However, he knew of Kakuzu and Hidan's strength; they were practically immortal.

"When's the extraction?"

"In a few days time. The other members are finishing up their missions as well. You should be finishing up yours," Pain said.

"I know. Soon you'll have detailed report," Ryuto responded.

"Good. I'll make to tell Kakuzu and Hidan to hold off on capturing the Nine-Tails," Pain said, cutting off communication.

"Dammit," Ryuto mutered.

—

The next day, the group continued to train and Naruto was trying to combine his wind nature with his signature technique, the Rasengan. Ryuto watched as the each Rasengan Naruto would create, would either blow up or cause one of his clones to go rabid. As Naruto created another Rasengan, Ryuto could not help but stare at his hand. He knew the Rasengan was a technique that could never learn and it pained him that he could not. He had something similar, but it was not the same.

This type of training continued even as the sky darkened the next day. Ryuto looked up and could feel the rain begin to fall. He held out his hand and more rain drops began to fall. He looked towards Naruto, who continued to train regardless of the situation. Ryuto looked back up to the sky, wondering where the rain had come from, it was sunny and almost no clouds in the sky.

 _I feel as if something bad has happened._

Then, Ryuto felt a sharp pain in his head. He knew what it meant, Pain as trying to get into contact with him. Ryuto teleported far away and sat down in a mediative position and prepared to speak.

"Yes, Lord Pain?"

"We are beginning the extraction of the Two and Three-Tails, and we require your assistance. Due to the death of Sasori, we need you to expedite the process," Pain answered.

"I understand, however, my chakra is different from yours as well as the tailed beasts. I don't think it would be wise for me to partake in the ritual. We don't know the consequences if were to join you," Ryuto replied.

Pain was silent. Ryuto hoped that he was mulling over his response and considering it a viable danger.

"What you say makes sense. Keep on with the reconnaissance of the Nine-Tails," Pain said.

"Understood."

The connection was cut and Ryuto let out a breath. _That was too close._ Ryuto knew the extraction process caused the host to die and that was something he did not want to partake in. Plus, his excuse for not doing it was half right. He did not know what would happen if the chakra of a tailed beast mixed with his. He let out a relieved breath and teleported back to the training ground. Once there, he saw that Naruto was talking to the pinked haired girl. His face of shock made Ryuto wonder what was going on. He noticed that Kakashi and Yamato had similar expressions as well.

"What's going on?" Ryuto asked, walking up to the group.

"Asuma, a jounin, was killed by members of the Akatsuki," Kakashi said.

Ryuto lowered his head and pulled up his hood. "I see. We'll hold off on training then."

Before any of them could talk to him, he teleported away. He landed in front of two men about to start meditating. One of them carried a red three bladed scythe and and the other had most of his face covered except for his green eyes. They both wore the same black cloak with red clouds on them. They both looked towards him in annoyance as they had been distracted from they were about to do. Meanwhile, Ryuto was furious.

"What the hell are you two doing in the Land of Fire? I specifically told Lord Pain to not sent any missions here!" Ryuto said.

"Well we didn't know that, plus your mission is taking longer than anticipated," the man with the scythe said.

"It's been a week, Hidan. Only now have I made any progress understanding the jinchurriki's powers. He's been the only one, who I've studied, that doesn't have control over his tailed beast," Ryuto said.

"Whatever the case is, we're going to need the details soon. Or I'll just kill you and collect the bounty on you," the other man said.

Ryuto quickly drew both of his katanas and pressed them against their throats. "You want to try that, Kakuzu."

The three glared at each other silently for many drawn out seconds. Ryuto then sheathed his blades and took a step back.

"I catch you two anywhere near the Hidden Leaf Village, I'll kill you both," Ryuto said before teleporting.

"Man, I hate him. Thinks he so cool with those abilities of his and a clan name that is supposedly feared everywhere," Hidan said.

Kakuzu glared at his partner. "The Rishihara clan is extremely deadly. I've fought several of them before. Their genjutsu is vastly superior to the Uchiha's. This is the only time I'm going to warn you about getting on his bad side."

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I'll just kill him before he gets a chance to do anything on me."

Kakuzu let out a grunt. "You underestimate him. Now come on, Pain is waiting for us."

—

Ryuto landed back in the Leaf Village on the mountain with the faces. He pulled down his hood and placed his hands on his knees and began to pant. If he had kept pressed his katanas, he might have actually slit their throats. He could feel Darkrai's other half creeping up. When Ryuto finished collecting himself, he glanced up at the sky; it was still black and raining. From his vantage point he looked down towards the village and could feel the sadness. He did not know the person who had died, but he could tell that person meant a lot to others. He had considered going to the graves of his parents, but decided against it, as it would only bring him pain. However, he did want to know more about the person who died and he knew exactly where to go.

Before arriving at the jinchurriki's training grounds, he made sure to know each person who was likely yo be there. He knew the pale boy was one of Danzo's and Ryuto made sure he understood that Ryuto was not going to play Danzo's game the moment he arrived. The wood style user, he remembered from the time the Leaf had sent an Anbu team to kill him and he was not much of a threat. Kakashi was defiantly going to be the most trouble he was one of the few who still had vague memories of him and his time in the Village. So fighting him was going to be more of a challenge. Finally there was the girl, Sakura was her name, she was last person he was worried about, but he cold feel something different from her. It was not fear or mistrust, rather curiosity as if she was trying to understand him. He could she was one of the smarter ones of the group, but lacked any sort of outstanding trait; at least to him.

Finally there were the two Sannin. He knew the only one to be weary about was Jiriya, after all he was his father's sensei. Despite not looking it, he was smart and somewhat unorthodox. At another point in time he could take him out of the equation.

Ryuto teleported into town, people were bustling about trying to get out of the rain to notice him. He walked around until he found the place he was looking for. He knocked on the door and quickly teleported away, only leaving a slip of paper.

He waited under a tree for the person he would be getting information from. When he saw the person approach, he removed his hood. He saw Sakura walking towards him with an umbrella.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I want to know who the person that died was. His name was Asuma, right?"

Sakura nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

Ryuto looked at the ground. He mulled in his head why he wanted to know. Yet the easier answer was likely to be the most believable. "On my own time, I'll pay my respects."

Sakura's expression softened and motioned for him to follow her. He pulled up his hood and followed the girl. The two arrived at shop and sat down, where Sakura began to describe who Asuma was. From what he understood, the man was important and close to many. He know understood why his death was significant to many. When the two finished talking, Ryuto thanked the girl for her information and stood up to leave.

"Wait a moment."

Ryuto turned back to see Sakura become nervous. He rose an eyebrow, wondering what had made her so.

"Is your father the fourth Hokage?"

Ryuto's eyes widened. He quickly grabbed the girl and teleported to the top of the mountain. He jumped back from her and drew on of his katana's. He pointed it at her ready to strike if necessary.

"Why do you ask that?" Ryuto asked with frustration rising in his voice.

"The other day at the cemetery, you were crying over to headstones. I read the names and looked up who they were. Minato Namikaze was the forth Hokage and your father, right?"

Ryuto felt his hand beginning to shake. Memories of his father rushed to the forefront of his brain. With it, rose Darkrai's other half.

 _Stay calm and breath,_ Darkrai said. His tone, however, revealed he was ready to fight against his other half.

Ryuto gripped his covered eye as he could feel the chakra leaking out of it. It took another minute before he could regain his compose and as he did so, a single tear rolled down his face.

"He was my foster father, I never met my real father. I lived with him for five years. Then that monster that lives in that blonde idiot took him from me and turned me into what I am!" He spat angrily, still making sure to stay in control.

"But that's not Naruto's fault, so you'd have to be angry with him," Sakura said, he voice seemed to pleading.

"I don't hate him. I could care less about the boy. I hate the monster inside him. However, I still need to make sure he can control its power for the fight ahead," Ryuto said, anger slowly dissipating.

Sakura took a few steps to close the gap between the two. She then got close enough to him and hugged him. Ryuto's opened in surprise and realized that this was the first time he had ever talked to someone about that day other than Itachi. This girl, was comforting him. She was comforting someone she had never met before. She could see it in her eyes, the genuine concern she had for him. He found himself wrapping his arms around her. He wanted to not do it, he could not bring himself to attack himself to anyone for the sake of his mission, but this girl, Sakura, was making it difficult.

Sakura then unwrapped her arms and took a step back, she gave him a warm smile and despite the cold rain, it warmed him. For the first time, in his pitch black world, a small light seemed to shine.

"A lot of people lost something that day. Loosing someone like that, must have been difficult."

Ryuto placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and teleported back into town. She glanced around before realizing where they were. She turned back to Ryuto who had his hood pulled up.

"Say anything about what I told you and you will regret it," he said. Though his tone did not make it seem like a threat.

Sakura nodded and Ryuto teleported away.

—-

Two days later, early in the morning, Ryuto felt a shift in three people's aura's. He surveyed the village and saw three three teenagers about to leave the village. From what Sakura had told him these were Asuma's students. A boy with black hair tied up into a pony tail and wearing regular Konoha shinobi uniform. A girl with long blonde hair and a purple shirt and pants. Finally, a boy wearing Akimichi clan armor.

He knew where they were going to go. They were going to confront Kakuzu and Hidan. Ryuto chuckled, they had the drive to do it, but nowhere near the strength to do accomplish the task.

 _They'll die,_ Darkrai said.

 _Way to state the obvious,_ Ryuto said.

Darkrai rolled his eye. _I know you want to help them. The talk with the girl has changed your perspective somewhat._

 _That girl just pushed the wrong buttons. I don't know how she did it, but she managed to get me to talk about my past._

 _Because deep down you trust her. She reminds you of your mother. She was someone you could always confide in,_ Darkrai said. His tone was gentle, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

 _I don't trust her. If I did, I'll only end up shattering that trust because of my mission,_ Ryuto replied.

Before Darkrai could respond, Ryuto noticed that the group was stopped by the Hokage and a few moments later Kakashi showed up. Ryuto payed closer attention, and knew what was going on; Kakashi was going as their forth member in order to make it an official mission. Ryuto smirked, now was the perfect time to gain the Leaf's complete trust; or at least most of it.

Ryuto teleported in front of the group and everyone got into a defensive stance. Kakashi put up his hand, which casued everyone to be at slight ease.

"What're you doing here, Ryuto?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm here to help. You four can't handle who you're up against. It'll be a difficult challenge to over come," Ryuto said, crossing his arms.

"And what do you know about what're planning?" the dark haired boy asked.

"You're off to fight the Akatsuki that killed your sensei. A noble effort, but futile since you lack the skills."

"And what's it to you? We don't even know who you are," the blonde girl said.

"That's true, however, I know the Akatsuki, and they're all incredibly strong," Ryuto said.

"He's right," Kakashi said.

All eyes turned towards the silver-haired jonin. All of them, minus Ryuto, looked with a surprised expression.

"This guy know a lot about the enemy. His assistance will prove useful," Kakashi said.

"What's your name?" the dark-haired boy asked.

A smile crept onto Ryuto's face. "Ryuto Rishihara. Now come on, we got a hint to go on."

 **AN: Finally updated this story. Sorry for taking so, but I had trouble figuring out how to make this chapter somewhat flow, before I really get into it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review if you haven't already. Also, I have a Twitter (link in bio) you can check that for story updates and other things I put there.**


End file.
